


秘密

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	秘密

1.

匕首捅进腹部的深度超出了朴珍荣的预估，那人还没来得及发出痛苦的惨叫朴珍荣就已经往后撤了一大步一脚把人踢翻在地，抽出的匕首被朴珍荣紧握在手上，刀刃上沾满了鲜血，多余的血液顺着刀尖滴落在地板上。朴珍荣用食指抹了一下匕首，还没将沾染了红色的手指放进口中就被一阵骤响惊醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛按掉了闹钟，心情烦躁的责怪闹钟响得不是时候。自己的美梦才刚准备进入高潮就嘎然而止了，又闭了会儿眼睛，想到恐怖的班主任还是一把掀开了被子下床。

朴珍荣从小胆子就小，别说是恐怖片或者鬼片了，就是带点血腥的悬疑片都不敢看。不止一次被人嘲笑过像个女孩子一样，后来在姐姐的说服下才开始尝试着看这类型的电影和小说。没想到这一接触不仅胆子变大了，还渐渐喜欢上了这种血腥重口味的作品。不论是文字的描写还是映像的画面声音，朴珍荣都从这些作品里面得到了从未有过的满足感。

接触多了之后便开始研究文字的描写或者画面的拍摄手法等等，自己也找了不少资料查看，慢慢也有了想要自己完成这类作品的想法。

去学校的路上朴珍荣一直回忆刚刚的梦境，等到了教室才刚坐下就拿出纸笔记录下来。同学们成群结队走进教室，朴珍荣写得入神也不在意周围的事物，桌子突然被撞了一下，笔在纸张上划拉出一个小口，朴珍荣不悦的抬起头想看看肇事者，瞪着眼就看见了站在自己桌前的林在范。

朴珍荣之前虽然没有接触过这个同班同学，但也知道林在范是出了名的小霸王，朴珍荣不止一次见过他把同学堵在厕所的角落里。秉持着多一事不如少一事的想法朴珍荣收回了眼神，想重新提笔的时候本子却给人一把抢了去。林在范对本子里面的内容不感兴趣，只是在朴珍荣的怒视下把本子丢在了过道上，一脚踩下去就往自己的座位上走了，末了还回头看了眼朴珍荣，一脸戏谑。

朴珍荣愤愤不平，但是看看自己的小身板还是忍了忍捡起了本子，也没了再写的心情，擦干净就把本子收进了书包里。

 

2.

终于等到下课铃响，朴珍荣收拾了书包出了校门就往音像店赶。前阵子借的影片已经看了好几遍了，朴珍荣还了碟子再借几张新的片子。挑了半天走出店门的时候天都黑了，却在拐角处撞到了最不想遇见的人。

林在范一脸不悦，看清是朴珍荣后也没多想就拉着人进了隔壁的放映厅。林在范这两天心情很不好，之前跟自己玩的不错的几个兄弟不知道怎么回事一个个都开始谈恋爱了，现在一放学就是陪着自己的小女朋友，就留下林在范孤孤单单一个人，连欺负人都变得没意思起来。

放了学不想回家又找不到事情做，转悠到这附近又撞上了朴珍荣，就临时决定让这个小子陪着自己，也不会显得太落寞。

朴珍荣就看着林在范交了钱就把自己拉进了包间，叫了放片员换上了电影带。朴珍荣哪里想跟这小霸王独处一间，抓紧了背包就要溜出去，林在范坐在沙发上出声。

“你现在要是敢出去，这个学期你都不会好过的，我说到做到。”说完还把脚翘到桌子上，随手抓了把零食丢进嘴里。

朴珍荣放在门把上的手紧了紧，想不通自己做错了什么，怎么惹到这么一个不讲理的，偏偏自己还无能为力。想了想还是转过身，在心里给自己打气，清了清嗓子。

“你到底想怎么样？”朴珍荣故意说的大声，就怕在林在范面前显得没有底气，自己可不是随便任人欺负的。

林在范觉得朴珍荣虚张声势的样子很可爱，却还是摆出一幅不容拒绝的样子，拍拍自己身旁的座位。  
“你过来陪我把这电影看完就行。”

朴珍荣还呆站在那里思考对策，就听到林在范不耐烦的啧了一声。

“给你三秒钟，三……”

朴珍荣在心里狠狠的咒骂了几句还是挪着步子做到了林在范旁边。林在范这才咧出笑来，丢了包零食到朴珍荣怀里。

“书包放下来啊，是要你陪我看电影不是练坐姿。”朴珍荣撇撇嘴，敢怒不敢言，还是乖巧的解了书包舒服的坐在沙发上。

看了一会儿也没看出来是什么片子，转头看见林在范一副兴趣乏乏的样子便忍不住开口问了句是什么电影。

“不知道啊，我叫他们随便放的。”

朴珍荣想了想，看林在范也没有不高兴的样子便提议说换部电影。林在范一脸无所谓的样子点点头，朴珍荣便起身按了服务铃，跟放片员交代了几句就坐回位置上了。电影是刚刚朴珍荣挑的碟子，可以在这么舒服的环境和大屏幕上观赏自己期待已久的电影，朴珍荣也乐得开心。

本来包间的光线就暗，电影刚开始就是一段瘆人的背景音乐，一个长镜头一直推进一条幽暗的走廊，走廊昏暗的破旧吊灯忽亮忽暗。朴珍荣之前就了解过这部片子，是一部优秀的惊悚片，里面还有略微血腥的画面，朴珍荣感觉自己开始兴奋起来。正想调整一个舒服的坐姿旁边的林在范就说话了。

“你这选的什么鬼电影啊？”

“不是鬼片，悬疑惊悚片而已，好像还有点血腥。”

林在范把原本放在桌子上的脚收了回来，坐直了身子往朴珍荣的位置挪近了一些。朴珍荣整个人都陷在剧情了，根本没在意林在范。又看了一会儿，画面上突然出现的血腥画面吓了林在范一跳，林在范整个人一抖，不自觉攥紧了朴珍荣的手臂。朴珍荣这才注意到林在范，低下头偷笑平时天不怕地不怕的小霸王竟然会被一部电影吓到。

“你离我这么近干嘛，坐过去一点。”朴珍荣知道林在范的弱点后开始得意起来。

“咳…你不觉得这里面空调有点低吗？”林在范觉得朴珍荣肯定是故意的，不就是一部电影嘛，可不能坏了自己一中小霸王的名号。

电影慢慢进入高潮部分，主角在昏暗的报废建筑里追击凶手，一脚踹开凶手躲藏的房间门，镜头带到房间内的景象，是大片的血腥画面还有尸体的残骸。朴珍荣跟着剧情悬着一颗心，谁知道原本紧贴着自己的林在范猛地站起来啪的一声就把灯打开了，骤亮的灯光让朴珍荣不适的闭上了眼睛。

“我要回家写作业了，我们走吧。”朴珍荣不睁开眼都不敢相信这是全班吊车尾的林在范说出口的话。

“你自己先回去吧，我要把电影看完。”

“不行，这钱是我给的，凭什么你一个人看。”林在范说着就过来拽朴珍荣，朴珍荣力气哪里抵的过林在范，眼睛还依依不舍盯着屏幕看。

“可是……”

“快点，不然我揍你了！”

 

3.

接下来的几天里朴珍荣总是在放学的时候被林在范逮住，不是被拖着去吃东西就是去打游戏，有时候也还是会去放映厅，只不过选的都是喜剧片或是不痛不痒的爱情片，每次朴珍荣提出要换片子的时候都被林在范拒绝了，拒绝的理由是太麻烦放片员了。朴珍荣好几次都想直接点破林在范的胆小，可又怕被教训。

一次放学后朴珍荣没遇到林在范，想着终于能早早回家，谁知道快到家的时候林在范又突然从自己的背后窜出来，一把揽住朴珍荣。朴珍荣这段时间相处下来也发现林在范不是真的霸道蛮横，多半都是装腔作势，对自己也没有越界的行为，便起了戏弄林在范的心思。

从包里拿了盒饼干打开后递向林在范，那是自己在便利店买的整蛊玩具，本来想回去吓唬姐姐的。林在范没有半点戒心，伸手进去拿了根出来，结果吓得嗷嗷直叫，跳起来老高，一股脑儿全丢在地上。

包装上写的是手指饼干，结果里面散落出来的真的是一根根鲜血淋淋的手指，做得很逼真。林在范的反应把朴珍荣乐的不行，蹲在地上捂着肚子大笑。

“我靠！朴珍荣你他妈想死啊！”林在范这才反应过来被整了，整个人趴在朴珍荣的背上，用手臂箍住朴珍荣的脖子，朴珍荣还没缓过来，被林在范的重量一压脚下不稳就往后倒去。两个人一起跌躺到地上，林在范见朴珍荣还在嘲笑自己，便一个翻身骑到朴珍荣身上，用手捂住朴珍荣的嘴巴。

“不准笑了！”

朴珍荣笑得差不多了，也怕再笑下去林在范恼羞成怒，便点点头示意自己不会再笑了。林在范捂住嘴巴的手就已经遮住了朴珍荣的大半张脸，只看见朴珍荣一双漂亮的笑眼，或许是因为刚刚笑得用力，眼睛里还有一点眼泪，亮晶晶的。朴珍荣的鼻吸打在自己的手背上，掌心仿佛还若有若无的触碰到朴珍荣柔软的嘴唇。夕阳下朴珍荣的脸庞好像被蒙上了一层薄纱，在林在范居高临下的角度看格外漂亮。

等朴珍荣推了自己一把才反应过来，急忙从朴珍荣身上起来，朴珍荣站起身拍了拍又蹲下捡起刚刚被林在范扔到地上的整蛊玩具。

“你放心，我不会把今天的事情告诉别人的，这是我们之间的秘密。”

“好，这可是你说的。”

 

4.

老师似乎也看出了最近两个人走得近，把两人座位调到了一起，彻底把互相学习，共同进步的原则贯彻到底。朴珍荣倒也没有太大压力，林在范在学习方面只是没有人督促，一般以比赛的形式再加上奖惩的方式都能激发林在范的主动性。只是林在范爱睡觉的习惯还是改不了，朴珍荣总是用笔戳戳林在范的腹肋，林在范怕痒，每次都会一下子坐起身，以牙还牙和朴珍荣打闹起来。

两人在一起的时间更多了，什么话题都聊，朴珍荣也开始说服林在范尝试看惊悚血腥类型的作品。一开始林在范是拒绝的，后来朴珍荣用不能丢了扛把子的身份和脸面这个理由成功说服了林在范。俩人有了共同的爱好，多半的时间都是在讨论这类型的作品，会一起在林在范的家里看电影，会一起在图书馆研究小说的故事走向。

一次放学回家的路上，林在范提起了之前一起玩耍的兄弟重色轻友抛弃了自己，嘴里念叨着这都是假兄弟，为了女人连兄弟都不要了。

“我不会的。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。告诉你一个秘密。”林在范见朴珍荣一副神秘兮兮的样子，凑近了耳朵。

“其实我喜欢男生。”林在范不敢置信的看着朴珍荣，却听见了自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音，一下一下清晰的撞击着胸膛，像是要挣脱血肉的束缚跳跃出来一样。停住了脚步，深呼吸了几下才准备开口，却发现自己不知道能接什么话。其实心口中的跳动好像已经告诉了自己答案，但是怎么都说不出口，怕说错了，怕越界了，怕失去了。

朴珍荣背对着林在范，低着头，双手攥得紧紧，像是下了很大的决定，回过头笑得一脸灿烂。

“干嘛，你不会歧视同性恋吧。”

在这条两个人走了无数次的巷子，一样的时间，每次夕阳洒落在朴珍荣脸上的时候林在范总觉得那太温柔了，自己总是会抑制不住想要抱住他。现在笑得眼角褶子都明显的朴珍荣，回头看自己的朴珍荣，让自己心脏剧烈跳动的朴珍荣，林在范多想拥住他。

“我不会的。”

“好，这可是你说的。”

“这也是我们之间的秘密了。”

“嗯。快回家吧，今天作业好多。”

 

5.

时间总是猝不及防就明目张胆的跑掉了，谁也抓不住。结束了漫长乏味的散学典礼，同学们都兴奋的奔向了即将来临的期待已久的暑假。

朴珍荣把借的书都还了图书馆，出来的时候就看见林在范站在外面。一个学期就这么结束了，我这不堪启齿的暗恋什么时候才是个头。

“珍荣，你暑假要回老家吗？”

“要的，很久没有回镇海看看了。”

“你也知道我爸妈常年都在外地，我暑假自己在这边也无聊，我可以跟你一起去镇海吗？”

“不可以。”不可以的，你我其实本来就不是一类人吧，是我自以为是，以为自己喜欢的东西也能吸引你，以为自己的喜欢能被你接受。

林在范没想到会被朴珍荣一口回绝，愣了一下才问为什么。

“没有为什么，以后不用来找我了，我的那个秘密你随便去说吧。”

“朴珍荣你知道你在说什么吗？”林在范一把抓住朴珍荣的手臂把人拉到自己面前。

“是不是我知道了你的秘密你觉得不公平，那我也把我的秘密告诉你。”

“你的秘密我一点都不想知道，我就是不喜欢你了。”朴珍荣想挣脱出来，却被林在范一把抱住。

“我喜欢你，我的秘密就是我喜欢你。”

朴珍荣在林在范的怀里静了下来，头埋在林在范的肩窝里。

“还是不公平。”

“还有哪里不公平？”

“我先喜欢上你的，不公平。”

林在范把人从怀里拉起来，在朴珍荣的唇上落下一个吻。

“我先告白的，扯平了。”

 

完。


End file.
